I Don't Do Casual Sex
by Shitsuren69
Summary: For grimsgirl69. AU. "It was more of a question on the sanity of his younger brother and the morality of having a chained boy." ShizuoxMikado. Smut.


This story is for grimsgirl69, who wanted a hardcore ShizuoxMikado. I'm really sorry that I'm such a terrible smut writer.

Warning: AU. Yaoi. ShizuoxMikado. Sex. Language.

I don't own.

* * *

Heiwajima Shizuo did not do casual sex.

This wasn't a well-known fact, especially since most of Ikebukuro assumed that Shizuo was asexual (except for Erika, who thought that he was… let's not focus on that right now). But it was a fact nonetheless, and it was a fact that of all people, Kasuka should have known, considering the fact that he was related to Shizuo. And yet, there Kasuka casually stood by the door of Shizuo's apartment, holding a leash of a pretty blue-eyed boy who was wearing nothing but a collar and a thong.

There were multiple things that were wrong with this scene, and the ex-bartender debated on which one to begin with.

"Don't you like him?" Kasuka had the gall to ask. "He's the best on the market, you know."

It wasn't the problem of "liking" that made Shizuo hesitate. Nor was it the fact that this beautiful boy was the "best on the market." It was more of a question on the sanity of his younger brother and the morality of having a chained boy. And while we were asking questions, Shizuo would also very much like to know exactly why Kasuka thought that he needed to have sex with a prostitute. And for that matter, how did Kasuka acquired one without attracting the paparazzi?

"This… I can't accept this," Shizuo said finally.

Kasuka looked at the young boy, who looked a little panic at the admission. "Aniki," Kasuka said turning back towards the blonde, "You have to take him." He held up the leash towards his older brother to emphasize this point. "I already paid for him."

Again, this wasn't quite the problem. Of course, it was still really weird that his younger brother, of all beings, went out and bought a whore, but that wasn't what Shizuo was trying to focus on here. Nor was he focused on the boy's slim figure or his adorable-yet-rather-attractive features. No, of course not. The blush on the blonde's face had absolutely nothing to do with the pretty prostitute.

"Then you have him!"

His younger brother looked at him with the same expressionless face that he always had. Few seconds of tense silence passed between the brothers while the blue-eyed boy fidgeted nervously. The back of Shizuo's mind whispered that he should really get something to cover up the boy's body, because it certainly wasn't warm enough to walk around in only thongs… Never mind that the temperature currently in the apartment was set to around 73 degrees Fahrenheit.

"I bought him in _your_ name for _you_," was the brat's response.

Shizuo gripped the wall with such force that it began to crack under his strength. The blue-eyed boy looked stricken by this and paled, while Kasuka didn't even bat an eyelash. Damn that brat and his emotionless mask!

"Uh… Heiwajima-san," the boy said, speaking for the first time.

Shizuo redirected his anger-filled eyes towards the boy, trying _really_ hard not to look at anywhere but the boy's too-blue eyes. But damn! Guys should not look that good in thongs! Not to mention-

"Am I displeasing?"

Holy crap, was the kid _pouting_? The ex-bartender could think of at least three different things he could make that kid do with that mouth, _so pink and_- Shizuo shook his head, trying to clear his mind from those thoughts. He was sure his face was flushed (more so than it was before), but he could blame that on the temperature of the room, which he swore went up without him touching the thermostat in the last few seconds.

"Then did I do something wrong?"

And those wide eyes! Would it water with tears when he pounded the boy into- _No! Bad Shizuo! Bad!_ The ex-bartender's face turned a few shades darker. He cleared his throat, trying to bring himself back to his usual self.

"You did nothing wrong," Shizuo finally squeezed out. Then he turned his attention back to his younger brother, because at least his younger brother did not make him feel like a virgin nerd next to the school's top cheerleader. "You, on the other hand…"

"Heiwajima-san," the boy called to his attention again.

Shizuo swore mentally. _Stop making me look at you! I can barely contain my anger as it is, don't make me-_

"I asked Kasuka-san to buy me for you."

All activity in the ex-bartender's brain came to a halt. _Wait. What?_ A lie. It had to be a lie. Or a cleaver way to deceive him into taking the boy to bed. But he was not going to fall for it. Nope! Shizuo was too smart to fall into a trap like that. After all, what kind of whore would ask for _him_, of all the people in Ikebukuro? Everyone already knew about _the_ Heiwajima Shizuo. Or if not, at least heard rumors of him. And then there were few people like Erica, who thought he was together with– Let's not get into that right now.

"It's just… you saved me," the boy lowered his head, a blush obviously covering the boy's features.

_I have no such recollection. _Shizuo scoffed. _At least pick a more believable story._ "Right. Me, the hero."

It just sounded so wrong to his ears. He's heard 'Monster,' 'Freak,' and other similar words. But a hero? Someone who saved others? Yeah right! He just wasn't that kind of person. He hurt others. Not intentionally, no. But he'd never-

"When the Yellow Scarves members were harassing me, you appeared out of nowhere and saved me." The boy peered up shyly at Shizuo in a manner that made the ex-bartender's brain swerve and spin around in circles. "At first, I looked for you because I wanted to thank you. But the more I heard about you… Well…" The boy gave the blonde a sheepish smile, blushing all the while. "I couldn't help but to fall in love."

Shizuo's mouth dropped open. He stared at the scantily-clad boy, trying to fight the urge to kiss the guy right there and then. There were few reasons why he refrained. For one thing, his brother was staring at them with his "I'm bored and I don't want to be here" face that he always wore. For another, Shizuo didn't even know this guy! For all he knew, the boy could actually be a mass-murderer in disguise as a cute whore and-

"Have fun." Without bothering to look, Kasuka walked out of the room.

The boy looked up at Shizuo with hopeful eyes; those pink, pink lips parted slightly and trembling…

"Hey kid," the blonde finally said. _Why is he watching my lips?_ "What's your name?"

Then as if he had been offered a giant cookie, the boy's eyes lit up, and those full lips burst into a wide smile. _He's beautiful…_

"I'm Ryugamine Mikado."

* * *

Mikado looked confusedly at the man in bartender clothes, waiting for an explanation. Currently, he was sitting on the floor across the said man in the living room (with no furniture by the way!), drinking hot chocolate with him, and wearing a trench coat to cover up the rest of his body (courtesy of Shizuo). His leash and collar had been removed and placed somewhere far away.

Normally, when people heard a heart-felt confession like the one that Mikado had just given, the man took that to mean that it was time for bed, not time to play 20 questions with the expensive prostitute or give the said prostitute more clothes to put on.

And for the life of him, Mikado really couldn't think of a reason why this was bad. _He makes me uncomfortable in ways I can't describe. _

"Favorite color?" Shizuo asked. He was sitting crossed-legged, hunched slightly forward into his drink.

Mikado glanced at the ex-bartender. Blonde hair, deep brown eyes, black and white of bartender clothes… choices, choices. "Brown. You?"

It was hard not to notice the man's careful gaze on him. Then Shizuo admitted softly, "Blue."

The two's eyes met for a split second before Mikado quickly looked away, blushing furiously at his hot chocolate.

_Dammit! How does he do that? With just a single word, I feel like a fucking blushing _virgin! _How the hell did I get so smitten with him with less than a week?_ _No. This is bad. I have to get control of this situation. _After all, that was the plan. After seeing the beautiful man in bartender clothing, Mikado had chased after the elusive man who haunted his dreams. The only reason he got in contact with Kasuka was due to a friend's help, but that wasn't the point of the story here.

"Mikado…"

A jolt went up the blue-eyed boy's spine. _What the-? He just said my fucking name! Calm the fuck down, Mikado! You've done this multiple times before, but why does this guy bring every shield and defense down?_ Mikado looked at Shizuo and found his heartbeat had increased in speed. _You're detrimental to my work._

"May I touch you?"

_Why are you asking? What am I talking about? This is my chance! _Mikado carefully placed the mug filled with hot chocolate down to the side. Then he crawled towards Shizuo, taking careful consideration of his position and how he probably looked to the ex-bartender. _If this doesn't arouse you, then you're beyond asexual._ He took the mug of hot chocolate from Shizuo's hands and set it down on the floor.

The ex-bartender went rigid. "Wh-what are you… doing?"

Mikado looked up at the man, widening his blue eyes and trembling his slightly part lips. "Don't you want to… _touch me_?"

A rather adorable (_Did I just think of this man as adorable?_ Mikado pushed that thought to the back of his head) blush spread from Shizuo's face down to his neck. Hesitantly, he brought his hand up and… gently brushed Mikado's left cheek, before quickly pulling back; his eyes trained on the wall.

Mikado sighed mentally. _This is going to take a while._

So the boy gathered up courage to kneel in front of Shizuo, who was still looking away from him. Ignoring his wildly beating heart, he brought up his hand towards the ex-bartender's face. When his fingers barely grazed the man's face, the blonde flinched and whipped his head around, kissing Mikado's forefinger in the process.

The two froze. All thought of taking control of the situation left Mikado's brain. And as if those thought left him and traveled to Shizuo, the blonde suddenly licked Mikado's finger.

A shiver went up Mikado's spine, and a soft gasp left his mouth. Encouraged by this, Shizuo took the appendage into his mouth, gently running his tongue around it. His eyes closed, savoring the salty flavor. Reluctantly, Mikado pulled his finger out, causing the hooded brown eyes to flutter open in protest. Instead, he closed the distance and replaced his finger with his tongue. Judging by the soft moan from Shizuo, Mikado figured all the years as a prostitute paid off rather well.

A hand reached up and slowly ran down Mikado's clothed back, while Mikado ran his fingers through the blonde locks. Their tongues touched, languidly feeling one another, savoring each other's flavor. Every time Mikado tried to deepen the kiss, Shizuo pulled back slightly, keeping their kisses the same intensity. They slowly parted, both gasping for breath, and brought their foreheads together. Mikado's fingers made their way from the soft locks, down towards the back of Shizuo's collar, and followed the collar towards the front. Mikado fingered the black ribbon, playing with it as if he were a cat.

"How?" Shizuo whispered softly in Mikado's ear. "How do you know that you're in love with me?"

_What kind of question is that?_ But the blue-eyed boy couldn't help but to find this endearing. "Even two days after I first saw you," Mikado whispered back as if he was sharing the biggest secret in the world. "My heart wouldn't stop beating at your memory. Your voice was engraved in my heart, and I yearned to hear it again."

Mikado placed an innocent kiss on the ex-bartender's nose. "And again," he whispered as he kissed the ex-bartender's left cheek. "And again." This time he kissed Shizuo's jawline. He paused briefly when he felt Shizuo's whole body tense. Mentally sighing, he leaned towards the blonde's body, his mouth a comfortable distance away from Shizuo's neck.

"You kept hunting my dreams. Your voice, your eyes, your whole being. It made… doing my job difficult."

"Of fucking other guys?"

Shock and pain flashed on Mikado's face, but the ex-bartender could not see it. Instead, the blue-eyed prostitute was silent, which spoke volumes for Shizuo. When the silence between them stretched for full five minutes, Shizuo roughly pushed Mikado off of him. The young boy looked up with slight fear and confusion as the ex-bartender stood up and began his trek out of the room.

"W-wait! Shizuo-san!" _Ah, I didn't mean to use his first name!_

But the shout did the trick. Heiwajima Shizuo stood glued to the spot, his back to the prostitute. Gaining courage from this, Mikado continued to speak.

"I don't understand. Why are you walking away from me? Are you disgusted that I've slept around with other men? Do you hate me for falling in love with you? But I always wanted to be honest with the one I love. So please, tell me why you're rejecting me!" _So I can try to move on from this unhealthy obsession. So I can start over again._

There was a soft whisper from Shizuo that Mikado had to strain to hear. It sounded vaguely like, "Love," and the blue-eyed boy wasn't sure exactly what the ex-bartender had in mind. "S… sorry, can you speak louder?"

"So fucking annoying!" The sudden yell caused Mikado to flinch, but Shizuo continued talking. "You keep saying love, love, love like some stupid parrot! As long as you repeat it over and over again, it will create a miracle or something. Life doesn't work that way. Life isn't like the movies or the books where just saying those words makes everything possible! Life doesn't have a happy ending! What love?" The ex-bartender whirled around and faced Mikado, looking down at the smaller boy with contempt. "You should know that better than anyone."

Once again hurt flashed across Mikado's face, but this time, Shizuo saw it. Instead of dwelling on the pain, he channeled it into his anger.

"No, I don't know! Just because I'm a whore doesn't mean I haven't seen love or experienced it! Where do you get off by telling me what life is and isn't? So what if life isn't all fun and games? What if life isn't happiness personified? I would rather live my life fully than to half-heartedly go about doing things! When I laugh, I want it to fill the air and the skies and lift my heart up to the heavens! When I cry, I want the sorrow to drown me until I feel like there's no tomorrow! When I love, I want to love that person unconditionally even if that person can't reciprocate my feelings! When I live, I want to savor each moment, whether I want to cry, laugh, or love!"

Blue eyes burned into brown ones. "So tell me again, Shizuo. Tell me exactly why you are walking away from me. Because it looks to me like you're just afraid!"

Shizuo punched the wall, causing it to crack under the pressure. He glared at Mikado not with hate or anger, but with an expression Mikado was unsure how to decipher. He let out a sigh that sounded like a cross between a tired sigh and a growl. Then…

"I don't love you."

Those four words completely throw the young boy off of his game. Because seriously? That was why Shizuo was overreacting? It actually relaxes the boy a little. Because really, he was scared that it had more to do with his profession or the fact that they were two guys. However, Heiwajima Shizuo seemed to have completely ignored both and jumped to something that not even the blue-eyed boy could have predicted.

Mikado giggled. He honestly couldn't help himself. He knew that this was probably not a good idea, especially since he had already pushed Shizuo to the edge (even when his friend had so clearly warned him not to). But the laughter bubbled over and he soon found himself trying hard to catch his breath as relief washed over his system.

Shizuo stood rigid, unsure of how to react. Mikado could feel the ex-bartender's eyes on him, but he couldn't give him the proper acknowledgement.

When the blue-eyed boy finally calmed himself down, he gave Shizuo a bashful smile. "Sorry about that," he said, "but Shizuo, think about who you're talking to when you say that you don't love me."

The man just looked at him like he had grown an extra arm on his forehead. Still giggling softly, Mikado continued. "I know you don't love me, Shizuo. How can you love me when we've only formally met for an hour?"

"Then… why do you want to have sex with me?"

"Pff! Shizuo, you're so cute!" Mikado covered his mouth to try and subdue another laughing fit. "I'm in love with you, so I at least wanted to tell you that before I left. I thought you might be the type to use me afterwards so I was prepared for that, but… I really didn't expect you to be this cute."

"… Leave?"

"Ah, I'm leaving Ikebukuro tomorrow. I don't know when I'll be back, so I figured that this might be my last chance to confess."

"… Last chance?" Shizuo stared at Mikado, horror and realization reflecting in his brown eyes. "How can you just… laugh?"

"It was decided a while back, so I already got used-"

The ex-bartender lunged forward and grabbed Mikado by the shoulders. "What do you mean got used to it?" Instead of continuing anything else afterwards, he just looked straight into Mikado's eyes. Mikado, completely transfixed by the brown eyes, found his tongue had turned into lead.

Then just as quickly, Shizuo declared, "We're going on a date!" and before Mikado knew it, Shizuo helped button up the trench coat, picked up the blue-eyed boy bridal style, and walked out of the apartment.

And for the life of Ryugamine Mikado, he could not even begin to phantom as to how much more he could fall in love with this man.

* * *

"… Russian Sushi?"

"Shut up! I know it's extremely cheap, but it's really short notice and they open really late!"

"N-no, it's not that. It's just… I've never come here before. But … a friend said that he knew the people here and that it's really nice."

Mikado smiled shyly at Shizuo. "Not to mention this is the first time I'm being treated to a meal."

The ex-bartender pretended that his red face wasn't because those words melted his heart.

"Here, these are the chef's specialty. I don't really know what you like but-"

"Shizuo, ahhh!" Mikado said brightly, opening his mouth wide. He pointed at the sushi and then at his mouth. Blue eyes gazed up at the ex-bartender, awaiting any kind of response.

Shizuo, blushing furiously, picked one sushi with his chopstick and placed it near the younger man's mouth. Instead of just grabbing it and eating it like any normal person, Mikado stuck out his tongue and slowly licked the sushi. His eyes fluttered close as he took half of it in his mouth. Then he slowly moved his head up until all of it was enclosed in his mouth.

In the background, many people choked on their meal and stared at the oddling pair.

Moaning softly, Mikado pulled back, leaving a dazed Shizuo who proceeded to drop his chopstick to the ground. "Ah shi-"

"Please, let me!" With a bright smile, Mikado picked up his chopstick and used it to pick up another sushi. Blushing bashfully, he held it up for Shizuo. "Say 'aaaah!'"

In the background, many more people rushed out of Russian Sushi, their faces bright red.

* * *

"That was a great meal!" Mikado remarked as he was carried once again bridal style by Shizuo as they left Russian Sushi. "Thank you so much."

Shizuo shook his head. "Don't thank me. It's not over yet."

With those confident words, the ex-bartender made his way towards the outskirts of Ikebukuro, ignoring any and all who stopped to stare at the two.

"Why… are we here?"

_Because I wanted to get away from the city. Because I wanted you to see Ikebukuro from a different perspective before you left. Because I wanted some cool air that isn't tainted by the city._ Shizuo's mind rambled on as it continued to list reason after reason as to why the two of them were sitting on a bench on a hill, overlooking Ikebukuro. _Who am I kidding? The real reason is to see if I can fall in love with you like this._

"I see," Mikado said softly as he hid his blush by looking away from Shizuo.

_Ah. Did I say that out loud?_

"You can be so cruel, Shizuo."

The ex-bartender turned to face Mikado, whose eyes never left the bright lights of the city. _What do you mean by that?_

"Doing things like this… Reminding me of a life that I can never have… I know you mean well but… It still hurts."

"Mikado-"

"You're much too kind, Shizuo. But let's face it. No matter how many dinners you buy me, no matter how nicely you treat me, you can never fall in love with me. All I'll have is the memory of tonight for the rest of my life."

"You… aren't you being really harsh?"

"Ah, I'm sorry Shizuo. I didn't mean to say that you are-"

"Not about me. About yourself. You said so before: you want to love unconditionally, without caring if the other person likes you back. What kind of stupid logic is that? Of course you want to be loved back! Don't sell yourself short like that! If you think you have no chance, then go and make the chance! Do you get it?"

Mikado still did not turn away from the city lights. "Again, you're much too kind."

"Damn it! Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Shizuo grabbed the collar of the trench coat and yanked Mikado's face close to his. "I'm telling you that I'm in love with you!"

Mikado's eyes widened. "Eh?" he shouted. "No way!"

To prove his point, the ex-bartender captured the younger man's lips with his own. With one hand holding tightly to the collar, the other hand ran through the soft raven hair. He slipped his tongue in Mikado's mouth, tasting the sushi from their dinner together. His tongue explored the tavern, and using both hands, he pressed Mikado closer to him.

Shizuo only pulled back when he realized that Mikado's fists were smacking at his chest. _Crap. Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt him? What's-_

Mikado gasped for air. "Shizuo, are you sure you want to do this with me?"

"Stupid! What kind of question is that?"

"Then we're going to have to find a place where we aren't being ogled at."

Shizuo blinked. _Ogled…?_

"Kyaaaaa! That was so hot! Kiss him again!" shouted the voice of one Karisawa Erika

Without being told twice, Shizuo quickly picked Mikado up and sprinted back to his apartment.

* * *

Even before the door can slam shut behind them, Mikado brought their lips together again. And when Shizuo pulled back to find a safe place to put him down, Mikado began his assault on Shizuo's neck. He kissed, licked, bit, and sucked all over, moving from spot to spot like an voyager out to explore the blonde's whole neck.

Giving up on his search, Shizuo placed the blue-eyed boy down gently in the middle of the living room. He then captured Mikado's lips again as his fingers tried to remember how to unbutton the trench coat. After the third button (and after five or six intense kisses, each one more passionate than last due to slight anger and frustration the ex-bartender was feeling) Shizuo let out a frustrated yell, pulled back from the kiss, and ripped the trench coat off of Mikado.

Trembling a little, Shizuo pushed Mikado down to the ground and put his hands on either side of the boy's head. Gulping and blushing furiously, he lowered his head and… licked Mikado's left nipple. Hearing a moan of approval, Shizuo continued to lick, feeling bolder with each one. And once he had gathered enough courage, he took the whole thing in his mouth.

As this continued, Mikado's nimble fingers worked on getting Shizuo out of the bartending clothes. He tugged off the black ribbon with much effort and began to unbutton when…

Shizuo travelled south from his nipple. Granted, Mikado had experienced both good and bad sex before. In fact, he had done it multiple times with many people that he really didn't want to think about at this moment in time when Shizuo was being so devilishly teasing with his tongue. However, there was just something about the way the blonde held him, kissed him, licked him that sent pleasure waves down his spine and back up.

_Is it because I actually love him?_

The ex-bartender licked into the dip of Mikado's bellybutton. Smirking, he tongued around the rim.

"Sh… Shizuo!" Mikado groaned, wondering just how it is that despite all his years as a whore, it was Shizuo who took the level of pleasure beyond… anything he had ever felt before._ No good. I can't think straight._ With that thought, he gave up trying to strip the blonde and instead fisted the golden locks. _Soft._

Said blonde left the bellybutton for something that demanded his attention more. He trailed his tongue down until it hit the string of Mikado's thong. He then slowly edged it down using his teeth until little Mikado sprung up. Without hesitation this time, he took the tip in his mouth and gave it a little flick with his tongue.

"Ngh!"

A quick glance up and the blonde caught a sight that he wasn't going to forget any time soon. Mikado was blushing with his hands covering his face. "Sh.. Shizuo," he whispered softly.

The ex-bartender looked at him like a businessmen caught by a certain informant doing illicit things. _Shit! Don't tell me I hurt him! Or maybe I'm just really bad? _Panic coursed through his veins and his hands by Mikado's head clenched into fists.

But he hadn't needed to worry. The blue eyed boy removed his hands and looked at Shizuo with lust-fogged eyes. "We're going to need lube."

"Lu…lube?"

"For... You know? I guess I can go without, but... It's always a little uncomfortable without it..."

And when Mikado makes a face like that while making a request, Shizuo really couldn't deny him anything.

"Do… Don't worry!" Shizuo shouted before sprinting towards the bathroom.

Mikado blinked. He glanced around the living room. _Somehow, I get the feeling Shizuo might not have lube… Maybe I should have told him that lotion is okay?_ _Although… I guess if it's Shizuo, then I might not be too opposed to doing it raw…_

He set up, his thoughts continuing their trend. _But I want first time with Shizuo to be magical… _He looked down at his throbbing member. _Ah._

* * *

For the life of him, Shizuo could not find lube anywhere. _Well duh, _spoke the sensible part of his brain. _It's not like you've ever had sex before. So why would you have lube?_

_But I can't hurt Mikado!_ He argued back with his mind. _I want his last night…_ His hands stilled in front of a bottle of lotion that Kasuka got him a while back. Suddenly, the weight of what Mikado had said before settled heavily down on his shoulders. This would be his last night in Ikebukuro. And he chose to spend it with Shizuo, of all beings!

He looked at his hands. _But can I really please him? I mean… he's had all these experience and I'm…_ _Gods, I'm pathetic._

A sudden sound from the living room broke him out of his stupor. _What was that? Is he okay?_ _Stupid! I'm taking way too long here!_

_I gotta make it at least worthwhile for him!_ He grabbed the lotion and rushed back out to see the boy.

* * *

Mikado had done this a thousand times before. For one thing, he was a teenage boy and for another, some people had a kink of watching him please himself. So he knew what he needed to do to get off. But this time, he really wanted it to be special.

He wrapped his hand around his cock and rubbed his thumb around the top in a circular motion. Allowing his moans to leave his mouth extra loudly, he mentally smiled. _I can't wait to see Shizuo's face when he-_

The blonde ran out to the living room, practically tripping on air to stop in time. He looked up and all words died on his lips. Instead, he let out a sound between a choke and a gasp and just stared at Mikado, his mouth agape.

Encouraged, Mikado threw his head back as he began to message his member at a pretty fast pace. _I can feel his gaze on me._ He was certain his face –if not his entire body—was tomato red from that single thought. Being as vocal as he could, he continued to pump his cock until a thin string of semen shot out all over him. He gave himself a few minutes to catch his breath and to return from the high.

When he looked back up, he saw Shizuo with a bright red face and a crushed bottle of lotion in one hand. _Ah, so he did have lube_ was the first thought that came to Mikado's mind. Then he realized that with the way the bottle was crushed, there probably was nothing left in the bottle.

Shizuo looked at him, his mouth refusing to close. Mikado blinked, blushed, and laughing sheepishly, pointed at his cum all over himself. "Ah… Special lube?"

The ex-bartender casually threw the destroyed lotion bottle aside and tackled Mikado back to the ground.

It was much more serious this time. Both their touches had a bite of desperation to them, as if all of a sudden, they both realized that their first time might be their last. Shizuo did not hesitate to leave any kind of markings, as if trying to give Mikado at least one more souvenir for their time together. And he also did not hesitate to scoop up some of the blue-eyed boy's cum and spread it around his hand.

Not bothering to voice the question, he kissed Mikado as one finger entered the boy. Mikado was once again working on getting Shizuo out of his clothes, this time not bothering with buttons and just ripping it off. _Hopefully he has more than one clothes to wear._

They deepened the kiss as another finger was entered. Unsure of what to do with the entered fingers, Shizuo experimentally flexed them and moved them about. From the moan from Mikado, the blonde took that to mean that this was completely ok. Meanwhile, the blue-eyed boy moved his hands all around Shizuo's body, feeling the hardened muscles. One hand came to a stop at Shizuo's nipple.

Smirking softly, he pinched it. The response was automatic. Shizuo thrusted his fingers deeply inside Mikado and let out a low moan. The blonde began to scissor his fingers before adding another one to the mix. Mikado continued to toy with the nipple before capturing Shizuo's mouth with his own again. This time, Shizuo's tongue met Mikado's in a battle of dominance, and the ex-bartender's thrusts became frantic.

The raven haired boy pulled back suddenly, leaving a trail of saliva between the two. He then pulled Shizuo's ear close to his mouth. "Put it in already," he whispered before nibbling softly on the other's earlobe.

Blushing, the blonde easily lifted Mikado's hips off of the ground and took his fingers out. He then carefully aimed and slowly eased himself into the boy's tight ass. When he was all inside the boy, he looked up at the blue eyes for permission. Instead of speaking, Mikado wrapped his legs around the ex-bartender's torso and nodded.

Even the smallest movement caused pleasure to shoot through Shizuo. _How does he feel so tight? _Moaning, he moved, trying hard not to black out from the pleasure. A quick glance told him that Mikado was clawing at the ground, his mouth open in a soundless scream. _Shit. Don't tell me I'm hurting him._

He leaned forward and kissed Mikado softly on the nose. When he got the boy's attention, the ex-bartender thrusted into him. Blue eyes squeezed shut as a cute "Ngh!" escaped his mouth. Shizuo began to find his rhythm as he continued to move in and out of Mikado.

"P… Please," Mikado whimpered between groans, "Faster."

Shizuo's left hand supported his weight while the other one held Mikado close to him, making sure he wouldn't end up with any uncomfortable aches or scratches from doing it on the floor. Using his legs as anchor, the bartender sped up. Mikado's arms wrapped around Shizuo, his fingernails digging deeply into Shizuo's skin as waves of pleasure shot through him every time Shizuo hit his prostate.

The two pushed each other one, Mikado whimpering and groaning and begging for more as Shizuo thrusted in and out in a frantic pattern. Then suddenly, Shizuo pulled out completely, making the blue-eyed boy yelp, before ramming himself back into the boy. A howl of pleasure tore from Mikado's throat and he found himself cumming again, this time all over Shizuo and himself.

Desperate for release, Shizuo began to thrust faster, losing all rhythm as he went. He was so close, so fucking… "Mikado!" he shouted as he released everything inside of the boy. Gasping for breath, he threw his head back, his whole body quivering from the release.

Before he could quite catch his breath, Mikado moved, up and down, skillfully reawakening Shizuo's erection. He pulled Shizuo down for a kiss, his hips moving, massaging the member.

"Round two," he whispered.

The ex-bartender didn't bother denying his feelings this time. He just captured the boy's mouth and they continued their pleasurable dance.

* * *

Shizuo didn't remember when he fell asleep. It might have been between their sixth or seventh intercourse, but he really wasn't keeping track. All he knew was that there had been multiple positions and that Mikado was really a sex minx and it was no wonder that he was the best prostitute all around.

Speaking of prostitute…

The ex-bartender snapped out of slumber when he realized that Mikado was not lying next to him on the living room ground, where they probably fell asleep. All he could remember was Mikado's words that it was his last night in Ikebukuro, and Shizuo bolted upright. _How could he leave without a goodbye?_

Then the smell of frying bacon and eggs caught his nose and the ex-bartender made his way into the kitchen. There, Mikado stood, cooking what looked like a crêpe… completely naked. Shizuo drooled.

"Hm? Ah! Good morning, Shizuo," the boy said when he noticed the man. He smiled happily. "Breakfast?"

The ex-bartender hugged Mikado instead. "I don't want you to leave Ikebukuro."

The blue-eyed boy looked at him in confusion. "Uh… Shizuo, I actually have to."

"I refuse! I just got you in my arms. I'm not letting you go!" The blonde looked at the confused blue eyes teen. "Didn't you say that you love me? Aren't you going to love me unconditionally? Then don't leave me."

Someone from the corner of the kitchen cleared their throat. Shizuo froze. _No way. That can't be. Why is he here?_

"As touching as all that is," the person said in that ridiculous manner that the ex-bartender had grown to hate. Shizuo bristled. "Mikado-kun needs to leave Ikebukuro today."

"Iiizzzzaaaayyyaaaa-kkkkuuuunnnn!" Shizuo shouted, his arms still not letting go of Mikado, as if he was trying to cover up the naked boy from view. "The hell are you doing in my house?"

"Picking up Mikado-kun, of course."

"… What?"

Izaya looked at Shizuo with disdain. "Did you really think Mikado-kun found out about Kasuka-kun by himself?"

_That means that the only reason I got together with Mikado is because…?_

"Shizuo," Mikado whispered as he tugged at Shizuo's hand. "Hear me out first."

"Izaya-san is my friend who introduced me to Kasuka-san."

_Fuck. That means I owe the fucking flea!_

"And he's also the one who arranged my escape from the prostitution place."

"Huh?"

"That is correct!" Izaya said, imitating a buzzer. "In another word, the longer you hold Mikado-kun, the likelier it is for him to get caught by the evil pimp. So let him go so Mikado and I can leave Ikebukuro… _together_."

Was it only Shizuo who noticed Izaya's smirk at the word 'together'?

"So I'm going," Mikado said softly. He reached up and placed a kiss on Shizuo's cheek. "I don't know when I'll be back. But I'm really glad I got to have this moment with you. Wait for me. I'll come back as soon as I can."

_Wait for you…? But we just got together! Now you're telling me that I have to wait for God's know how long? Who's being cruel now, Mikado?_

Shizuo gritted his teeth. "Then I'm coming too!"

"Eh?"

Shizuo's brown met Mikado's blue. "I'm not letting you go. I love you too much for that."

Mikado blushed. He then turned to give Izaya a puppy dog look. "Please Izaya-san," he said, "don't separate us."

The best informant in Ikebukuro looked at the two for a second. Then he let out an exasperated sigh. "That's fine and all but…"

Shizuo held Mikado's body closer to his own, ready to bolt away if Izaya refused. It wasn't like it would be too hard to protect the blue-eyed boy. After all, this was Heiwajima Shizuo, the strongest man in Ikebukuro. If Izaya said the wrong word then…

"… Do you both really want to leave Ikebukuro naked?'"


End file.
